A Life for a Life
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Satoshi saved Daisuke from drowning, so Dark decides to return the favor. No pairings!


A Life for a Life

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N: Alright, this is my first DN Angel fanfiction, so please be kind. This is actually based off a dream I had awhile ago and I scribbled it down and just now decided to make something out of it. I didn't dream up the entire thing; I added stuff to it to make it longer and more interesting. This is based after Daisuke nearly drowned in the pool because of Mio, and Satoshi gave him CPR. I hope you enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi sighed, ignoring the whispers going on as he passed. Ever since yesterday, when Mio Hio was nearly the cause of Daisuke's death-by-drowning, everyone was talking about him. A lot of them questioned whether he was gay or not. Well, it was only the guys and Riku who really pondered this; almost all the girls didn't want to believe it.

Satoshi released another sigh. He wondered if Daisuke was going through this as well.

Apparently, the spiky haired red head was. Daisuke was currently sitting in the dark, deserted computer room, looking glum.

"What's wrong, Niwa?" Satoshi asked, standing in front of the depressed boy.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke reassured, putting on a fake cheerful smile. However, seeing that the blue haired boy didn't buy it, he dropped the act. "It's just that Takeshi keep asking me if I'm suddenly into you." A sigh escape the Niwa's lips.

Satoshi didn't have to ask what he meant by that. Takeshi must've been one of the boys questioning which gender Satoshi and Daisuke preferred.

The Hiwatari placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "I was just trying to save a friend from drowning," he said quietly, removing his hands and walking away. However, before he made it to the door a rush of wind rang in his ears and breezed across his back. A hand gripped his shoulder and he was spun around to face none other than Dark Mousy. The blue haired boy violently pulled out of the older man's grip and prepared to fight, but Dark held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm just trying to thank the person who saved what was precious to me," Dark said uncharacteristically.

"Dark Mousy, infamous phantom thief, is actually thanking me? I didn't know you were even capable of being thankful," Satoshi provoked with a smirk. It seemed that Daisuke's alter ego didn't mean any harm, but Satoshi kept his guard up just in case.

A faint blush dusted the purple haired man's cheeks. "Don't push it, Commander." An awkward silence followed his words. Satoshi was glad that Krad was asleep; he would be furious to see his container talking to his enemy, making no attempt to capture him.

When somebody finally broke the silence, it was Satoshi. "You should probably change back, people will be coming soon."

"Eh, I guess you're right. Well I'll see you later tonight, when I steal the Orb of Serenity. 'Til then, Commander." Dark saluted him in a mocking way, then in a flurry of black feathers, switched back to Daisuke.

"Hiwatari-kun, what did Dark say to you? Did he hurt you or anything?" The shorter boy asked in concern.

_So Dark wouldn't allow Daisuke to see or hear our conversation. He didn't want Daisuke to know that he cared about him, _Satoshi thought, staring into the redhead's concerned and questioning eyes. "It's not important. He just said that he'd see me tonight when he stole the Orb of Serenity," Satoshi half-lied.

Daisuke opened his mouth to object but snapped it shut a moment later. _Dark must've told him to drop it._ Before the boy could question the matter any further, Satoshi announced, "The class in room 117 was intending to come here to the computer lab to work on a project. It would be wise to leave."

The spiky haired Niwa didn't look happy about not receiving his answer, but followed Satoshi out the door anyways. "See you later," Daisuke mumbled, waving slightly as they parted ways to their classes.

"Aa," Satoshi replied, not fully paying attention. He watched Daisuke's back disappear around the corner, then turned and walked briskly to his own class. Tonight was going to be interesting, he could feel it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Satoshi Hiwatari panted heavily as he ran down the halls, chasing the violet eyed thief. "I am in pursuit of Dark. Send all forces to the room containing the Orb of Serenity, now!" He screamed into the radio. Not waiting for a reply, he shoved it in his pocket and pumped his legs faster; Dark was getting farther away.

When he made it into the room containing the artwork Satoshi was out of breath. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees, taking in large gulps of air.

"You know you should really eat more healthy foods, Commander, then you wouldn't become tired to easily," a taunting voice rang out from behind him.

"Dark!" The Hiwatari growled, spinning around to glare at the grinning phantom thief who was holding the Orb of Serenity clutched in his hand.

"You might want to be a little faster next time. Well as you can see, I have what I came for, so I'm out of here. See you next time, Commander!" Dark grinned and waved before taking off in the direction of the window.

"Wait, Dark!" Satoshi screamed, leaping at the older man.

Dark perched himself on the windowsill and dove out, but not before the blue haired, blue eyed boy latched onto his leg. "Argh, let go!" Dark growled, wings flapping angrily.

"N-no! I will finally catch you!" Satoshi persisted, tugging on the thief's leg.

"Get off!" Dark yelled, and with one final kick, successfully knocked his leg free.

Satoshi opened his mouth to scream, yet no sound came out. He clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to see the ground rush up to meet him. Yet it never came. Instead of colliding with the hard earth, he instead felt his wrist being yanked on as someone grabbed him.

"D-Dark!" Satoshi stuttered, looking up at his savior in surprise. Dark didn't answer him, just slowly lowered him down until his feet brushed the grass. "…Did you save me just because Niwa wanted you to?" Satoshi asked after a long period of silence.

"What no thank you? I guess that's below you though, to thank a thief," Dark sneered. When Satoshi didn't reply, Dark sighed. "No, I grabbed you before Daisuke even realized what was going on."

This caught Satoshi by surprise. "What didn't you let me fall? We're enemies."

"Don't you remember our conversation earlier? You saved Daisuke's life so I saved yours; a life for a life."

Satoshi allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. Footsteps echoed through the hallways and voices bounced off the walls through the window above. "You better go, they're coming."

"Hm, you're not such a bad guy after all, Commander," Dark mused, "but don't think that this will change things between us."

"Of course not," Satoshi agreed with a smirk. "I'll catch you next time."

Dark returned the smirk. "Keep dreaming, Commander." Then, in a flutter of wings Dark was gone, a black blur soaring across the setting sun.

Midnight black feathers rained down on Satoshi Hiwatari's head, and as the police officers rushed over to him to receive news that they had lost Dark yet again, he couldn't help but think, _You're not such a bad guy either, Dark Mousy. I guess we're even now._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Woot woot, my second fanfic in one day, I'm on a roll:D (Technically it doesn't count since it's past 12:00, but I don't care!) Sorry if I made any of the characters OOC, but this is my first time trying to write DN Angel. Speaking of DN Angel, when's the 12th book ever gonna come out!?!?! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
